The present invention relates to a method for interpolating between scanning lines of a video signal, and more particularly to a method suitable for converting a video signal such as the NTSC television signal and PAL television signal, which is obtained by skip scanning, into a progressive scanning video signal.
In the field of the interlace video signal, scanning signals are arranged on every other line. Therefore, in order to convert the interlace video signal into the progressive scanning video signal, it is necessary to insert a scanning signal in the gap between adjacent scanning lines by interpolation.
An interpolation method is known, wherein the gap is interpolated with a corresponding pixel of an adjacent field in the case of the still picture, the gap is interpolated with an average of pixels of adjacent scanning lines in the same field in the case of the moving picture.
However, in accordance with the interpolation with the average, a slant contour and a moving slant contour are displayed in zigzag, so that the picture is deteriorated in sharpness.